A Still Greater Calamity (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Side Story: Nim's Adventure *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being stunned! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 22,500 *Previous: The Dark Imperial Army Strikes! *Next: Rescue the One You Love! Enemies *Shun Shun, Demon God Dabura, Haru Haru Dialogue Intro *Android 21: We... won. *pant, pant* Somehow. *Nim: You okay, 21? You certainly don't look it. *Nim: And is it just me, or were you holding back? Like, big time? *Android 21: I was... My bad half tends to surface when I use too much power. *Nim: So you were dialing it down on purpose? *Android 21: It's how I keep my appetite in check. *Nim: Well, hats off to you. That must take a lot of will power. *Android 16: 21! Are you functional? *Android 21: More or less. It seems you are, too. That's a load off... *Nim: Great balls of Ki! Android 16! Is he the friend you were talking about? *Android 21: That he is. You sure took your sweet time getting here, 16! I was worried. *Android 16: Apologies. I was attacked by an unknown foe. Making my escape took longer than projected. *Android 21: Sounds like you had your share of trouble, too. Glad you're in one piece. *Nim: (They're genuinely concerned for each other. They must be close.) *Android 16: It appears my troubles have followed me here... *Haru Haru: *sigh* Spectacular. There's nothing left of our soldiers but burn marks! *Haru Haru: This is on you, Shun Shun! Freaking slowpoke. *Shun Shun: Uh, this is on the person who rushed in without a plan: YOU! *Shun Shun: Our orders are to bring back anything useful in the field. We're about to make a haul, so don't botch this! *Nim: Sounds like 16 was being tailed by that touchy duo there. *Trunks: The enemy is hoping to raise an android army of their own. Very worrying. *Haru Haru: OKAY, Ms. Offense. If it's quite all right with you, I'd like to join the fray? *Shun Shun: Fine by me, but they look pretty strong. Adding a bit more oomph to our arsenal would be ideal... Huh? *???: My, what a delicious assortment of personalities. *Haru Haru/Shun Shun: L-Lord Dabura! *Trunks: Dabura's a Demon God, too?! *Demon God Dabura (Xeno): Good finds, all--especially the woman. Her warped mind will be easily exploited for our cause. Well, shall we begin their futile struggle? *Trunks: Nim, I need you to take out Demon God Dabura. Stop his plan before it can start! *Nim: On it! All baddies in the vicinity are about to get the boot! Victory *Demon God Dabura (Xeno): Well played! I wasn't expecting your slapdash team to be so capable. *Nim: We're fending him off, but this can't go on forever... *Android 16: As my predictive algorithms indicated, their power is extraordinary. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)